Assess
by anonymous9728
Summary: Lauren knew the 'reals' of their fate as mutants in a world dictated by humans who wish to end their race. Life was short for mutants, and she might just have the chance to subtly come out with a compelling yearn before its too late.


When your mind dwells too far, you'd momentarily find yourself trying to catch up. In wonder of were your thoughts were leading to.

Usually his mind was an angst arid dry land exhibiting the darkest of voids fueled by foul emotions and whatnot. Which he more than often fails to curb resulting in the stir of his uncontrollable power.

But this…

He couldn't even fathom the reprehensibility of his actions as of recent. He was trying not to, but his eyes would involuntarily flick to her glistening chest.

Laid back as she was, soaking in the sun's UV rays, flapping her gums on and on about how mutants and humans would one day ostensibly live peacefully among one another.

Another one of her half-assed patriotic speeches which he decisively ignored as she remained ignorant to his eye-rape and the convulging tent filming up his pants.

Luckily, the lower part of his body was beneath the water – hidden.

Unluckily, the water was glaringly translucent enough to spot a single speck of dust and dirt – manageable to expose anything in its calmed current.

"-make most of the time we have to ourselves by trying to prove humans wrong-"

He tuned her out again when she momentarily shivered against a subtle breeze, the movement causing the tremor of her boobs to jiggle and snug in the most authentic manner possible.

 _If god does exist, the devil is to blame._

A splash of water hit his face.

He fend off the offending wet obscurant with an arm, chest tightening knowing he got caught perving.

He looked at her, seeing her shake her head in disapproval yet the form of the smile on her face reared calm waters.

"I didn't know you thought that way about me." she said evenly, eyes hinting by flickering to his exposed hard-on.

A proverbial deer caught in headlights.

"I-I didn't mean to-its just… uh, you know I was, and you were looking up, and my eyes-" he paused to recollect his breath. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said, shifting against the water to reach him.

"Wait, you aren't mad?" he asked seeing her near him.

"With everything that's being going on, from dad's situation with the sentinel services, to Blink's recessive portal ordeal, you checking me out is the least of what I can get mad at." she revealed, striking a smooth transition when she pressed her shorter self into his pale lean figure.

"What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes and covertly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you remember that day at the park?"

"What day?" he replied without missing a beat, relieved that she went off topic, giving him time to recede the hard-on between his legs.

"We held hands and there was a glow, remember?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," he said in realization. "Where are you going with this?"

"I felt... a connection."

She expected, which didn't tell much considered the permanent nonchalant expression he sported influenced by childhood mirth experiences didn't betray any emotion.

"So?"

"Come on Andy, stop being so ignorant with me. I'm asking if you felt it too."

Andy pursed his lips. "I-did."

"So, um, what did you feel exactly?"

"Hand lotion, and lots of it."

Disappointed as usual when he was being an ass, she retracted from him and backed away from him. "Its okay, I-just, its nothing, this is weird. I'm going back to the Underground."

Andy knew whatever he didn't mention set her off. He pulled on her arm, prompting her to turn.

"Look, what do you want me to say?" he asked, as desperate as he could. Truth be told, he disliked the thought of her being mad at him for something he fails to grasp or plainly being unbearable.

Her blonde hair clasped freely against the skin on her neck, bra constricting her boobs that immensely did their job in efforts of being recognized. "What were you thinking?"

Surprised at the sudden change of subject, Andy replied. "What?"

"When you look at me, what do you see?" she asked instead.

"My older sister?" he answered unsurely.

"What am I first?"

"A girl."

Lauren smiled. "Go on."

Andy looked confused. "You have blonde hair."

" _Pretty_ blonde hair," she corrected, taking in account of the silent tremors around them, a testament to his powers when he's stringed into any uncomfortable situation or when he carries the great burden of indecisiveness.

"You have a-round face."

She pretended not to have heard that.

"It compliments your hairline trim, and makes you look, cute?"

Knowing the overbearing that came in the form of his slow thinking capacity she held out her hand.

"Hold my hand."

He hand slipped into hers as their finger interlocked.

They could both feel the correlation of both their respective powers form a single conductive pattern as a yellow glow emitted from their hands.

He watched her eyes shut.

But kept his open to stare at the beauty he remained ignorant to throughout his entire life. Her hair defied gravity as it blazed north, yellow sparks of light dancing off of her sun governed skin.

He felt everything that she did.

And discovered something akin to powerful compelling yearn throughout the joint of both their entities.

Andy, being the stagnant teenage boy who believed he held no relative magnitude to his existence except the inept and immense power he possesses, suddenly disregarded any familial aspect he shared with Lauren as he leaned in and captured her lips, all in the while breaking their connected hands.

Lauren smiled and enthusiastically kissed him back, alternatively shedding her bra to the side pressing her intrusive chest into his.

His hands involuntarily slithered along her bare thighs encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist.

They kissed for a while - experimenting and seizing the spontaneous moment. It wasn't long before they divorced from one another's lips with silent gasps to reclaim air into their lungs.

Lauren smiled, and giggled in disbelief at the prospect of making out with her younger brother. She absentmindedly pressed her forehead against his. Her nose brushing against his as she initiated another liplock.

They knew the wrongs of their actions. But chose to ignore all logic and explore this new side of romanticism knowing the world for mutants was plunged into uncertain times, therefore choosing this opportunity to expel normalcy and live in rhythm by falling prey to their insecurities and fulfill the forbidden while they still had life to live.

As they say...

The unfolds of tomorrow are unknown.

 ** _\- End -_**


End file.
